The timing of data communications between a memory controller and memory devices presents significant engineering challenges. For example, voltage and temperature variation during operating can cause a previous calibration to become obsolete. Frequent calibrations, however, cause system delays. Also, inclusion of a PLL or DLL on the memory devices is not desirable, due to power, die area, and system delay issues.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.